


Hide and Seek

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [30]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Can be a standalone but it's a series so like... why not read them too?, Fusions! Minor but still there!, Hide and Seek!, It's canon now Jackie's a little shit for loopholes, Jackie is also really good at soduku, Not mentioned but from now on Anti's always wearing various flamingo socks, Other, Shameless Plug, So many little headcannons lol, That was a lot of characters to tag wow, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: What it says on the tin, but they have a nice game of hide and seek!I need to write more fluff like this, it was fun...Can be a standalone, but I highly recommend reading the others in this series.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> MORE FUSIONS MORE FUSIONS MORE FUSIONSSSSS!

“Okay, here are the rules.”

Everyone gathered grinned at Anti, who looked rather put out at the thought of rules in the first place. Chase just fondly rolled his eyes and continued.

“The entire manor is fair game except for Dark’s, Wilford’s, or Author’s old room, as per request. Last time it got too hectic. Nobody can go on the grounds. Once you’re in a spot you can’t teleport to a new one-”

The Jims all grinned as one. Technically what they did didn’t count as teleporting-

“-or whatever the Jims do. No Rifting.”

Five groans. 

“Host is available to give three hints per round. No, he is neither hiding nor seeking.”

There were a few sighs of relief. Host seeking would be a very short round. That, and he’d be able to find out the place nobody would look, so they were very grateful.

“Anti, no hiding in the vents.”

“W̴h̶y̴ ̴t̸h̵e̴ ̶h̷e̶l̶l̵ ̸n̵o̵t̵?̴!”

“It’s unfair. I would say no fusing but… I’m honestly kind of curious what would happen so I’m keeping that on the table.”

There were a couple of chuckles. 

“I think that’s it. Did I forget anything?”

“No maiming the seeker.” Bing said, shooting a look at Google. Oh yeah. That was something that happened one time.

“Right, thanks. No maiming anybody. Everyone good?”

Nods. 

“Okay! I’ll seek first. Let’s go!”

There was a cheer and everyone spread out to go hide. 

 

\---------

 

JJ stayed behind to think. Okay, what would be the least likely spot? 

He grinned. Perfect. 

A group of hands grabbed him and picked him up, lifting him to the high ceiling of the foyer they had started in. He perched himself onto the chandelier, focusing to muffle all sounds near him. 

Perfect. 

 

\---------

 

Host spread out his senses. Silk and shortbread… ah. JJ was on the chandelier. Impressive. Foiled if one happened to look up though. Hmm…

Lemon and static… of course. Anti was in the vents. He’d call that disqualified, except for the fact that these technically weren’t the vents. They were some of King’s squirrel tunnels that went around the vents. How he got into those he had no idea, but it certainly worked. 

Chase was still counting beside him. 

Hmm…

Robbie was hiding in the Lab under a pile of scrap metal. Bing was in Dark’s office, fooling around with the stapler. The Author was in the library.  _ Mnnnrr _ … he let it go. For now. He couldn’t find either Blue or Iplier, and figured they’d turned into i-Iplier to reduce the amount of people needing to hide. Yep. Aluminum and coffee. Still finding a hiding place. 

Where were the Jims?

Woah that was a lot of popcorn. Not literally, of course. They must have fused- oh. Oh my. They looked rather spider-like like that to be honest. There were… five sets of arms, two legs, and a jacket in a kaleidoscope of colours. Name: FuJim. Of course it was a pun. Like Fusion. 

Yandere… they were somehow hiding in the footstool. He didn’t even ask. 

 

\---------

 

“Onwards Jim!”

“To find a hiding place!”

“We’re being too loud.”

“Excellent advice SJ! Where should we hide where we could be quiet?”

A moment of silence. Then: 

“We’re kinda spider-like. Could we maneuver our way onto the ceiling?”

“Good question WeeJa! Let’s see…”

They touched the wall with a few set of hands. Holy shit. It actually stuck. 

“Cue Spiderman intro Jim!” 

He hummed the Spiderman theme song to himself as he crawled onto the ceiling and towards the foyer. Best to be up high, right?

JJ and FuJim stared at each other. 

A hand detached from the wall and waved. 

He blinked a few times, then waved back. 

They crawled to the ceiling and hid in the corner. Did they blend? Heavens no. Was it cool? Hell yeah. 

“READY OR NOT HERE I COME!”

The hunt was on.

 

\---------

 

Okay… he didn’t see anybody in the-

The…

“How the hell did you guys get up there? Jim? How are you sticking?”

The multi-limbed Jim shrugged. 

JJ lowered himself to the ground with the gloves. They both stared at FuJim. 

“Do you think you can get down?”

“Probably.” His voice was slightly layered- like Dark’s, but not really. More like multiple people just happened to be speaking at once, not like somebody had too much fun with a soundboard.

“I mean, it can’t be that hard.” 

“Right you are Jim!”

“Onwards Jims!”

They crawled down the wall. Okay, that was really creepy. 

“I’m just gonna go-”

_ *Good luck!* _

He shuddered as he went out of sight. Creepy. 

 

\-------

 

Jackie was bored. The roof only had so much stimulation. 

He pulled out a sudoku and started to math. 

 

\-------

 

King: found. Googles Red and Yellow? Hiding in the Server Room with a game of Uno. And when the game got too heated, well… let’s just say they were very easy to find after that. Green? Found along with Bim. They’d fused into… Android? Like the phone company?... and were too busy admiring the black and green outfit to hide properly. Very limited attention span. Okay, it was official. Google fusions made no fucking sense. 

Jackie was found when Chase remembered what a little shit Jackie was for loopholes. And because he wasn’t on the ground… it technically counted. There weren’t any rules against the roof. He had to remember to put that one in the rulebook for next time.

Host ended up having to give him all three hints for Yandere, who ended up winning the round. 

The face Chase made when they sprang out of the footstool was rather entertaining to remember. 

Anti just laughed at the high-pitched scream. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to writeeeeee! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and have a great day! We have some... kinda angst? It's more of a softer side of Phantom and a bit of fun with going cross-platform to some other channels! 
> 
> Hint: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPBBZyAlu7c


End file.
